When an archer draws a bow string with a notched arrow he tries to anchor the string drawing hand on a part of his head, say, his cheek or chin, but there is tendency for the hand holding the bow to wobble slightly relative to the anchored hand so that the arrow upon release of the bow string is projected along a path which is to one side or the other of the intended flight path to the target.
A principal object of the invention is to provide a stabilizer bar which extends from the bow to the limit of a drawn bow string and has sufficient rigidity to prevent the bow or notched arrow end from moving relative to each other as the arrow is aimed at a target.
Another object of the invention is to provide adjustable means for limiting the maximum drawn extent of the bow string to suit an individual archer.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a stabilizer bar which is extensible and retractable in length between a bow string in its unflexed condition and the string in its fully flexed condition thus minimizing structure extending beyond the bow which could impede an archer's travel through undergrowth or over rough terrain.
The foregoing and other objects will become apparent as the following detailed description is read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein: